


Lunch at the mall

by Maluucious



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Random & Short, Shopping Malls, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, because why not, juric, juyeon and minkyu are brothers, surprise meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: Juyeon looked like a God, too handsome for this Earth, while Eric was in a shapeless hoodie and some tracksuits, his messy hair still peaking out of his beanie.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Lunch at the mall

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!  
> It isn't much but I wrote this after talking with @Luminee about one of Juyeon's outfits as an MC for 'The Show"... And a short drabble was born just after that! It's really short and just a moment described, but I hope you'll still enjoy it! 
> 
> Stay safe, love <3
> 
> (if you ever want to talk with me, I'm here or on twitter @topazionmoon)

Cool water dripping from his blonde locks, the boy wiped a drop that fell on his face. His black beanie, supposed to be there to protect him from the cold spring breeze, wasn't doing much as his hair still found his way back to circle his sharp face as all his warmth came from the huge black hoodie Eric was wearing, big enough to fit 2 people instead of one, he was sure of that. As always, he ran to the gym after a late wake-up and a small breakfast, enjoying a good meal even more after a workout than before, quickly putting some t-shirt, blue tracksuits, and his favorite hoodie. He enjoyed going to the mall in the morning since there wasn't much crowd before 2 pm, so besides some bystanders, there wasn't more than the workers and the clients of the gym. 

Eric’s eyes wandered across the wooden floor, searching for a place to buy something appetizing to feed his empty stomach that was growling quite loudly now. There were a lot of fast foods on the previous floor but, surely because of the sports center, those around the boy were alternating between healthy snacks and restaurants, finding their places as they were stuck with other clothes shops. The boy pulled his backpack upon his shoulder and made his way towards one of his favorite coffee shop, craving for one of his favorite wraps. As noon was approaching really quickly, some bystanders were already queuing peacefully outside so he just waited behind them, focusing on the chorus of his favorite song playing in his headphones. 

A few minutes passed by, the song changing and the queue moving forward, before a slight touch on his shoulder made Eric shudder. He turned away, removing his headphones and ready to curse, but his mouth lost function when his eyes met those of another boy, a bit taller than him. A flush heated his cheeks, surprise visible on his face. 

”Juyeon? What are you doing here?” He asked, curious, as his boyfriend should have spent the day with his little brother, Minkyu, who apparently seemed to wait a few meters away, not knowing if he should join them or not.

”Well, hello too, Eric.” Juyeon laughed, eyes becoming some pretty crescent that made the blonde boy smile. He quickly stole a quick kiss to the taller boy, smiling and eyes shining. 

He couldn't help but bite his lip in silent panic when his eyes fell on his boyfriend’s outfit, that should have been chosen by Minkyu for sure, seeing how they both wore coordinated denim clothes. If the younger’s ensemble was lighter, paired with red sneakers and a white top, Juyeon’s dark denim shirt and jeans highlighted his honey skin and his athletic figure, his legs appearing even longer like this. He seemed so casual like that yet so elegant and in vogue, with a burgundy beret cunningly accentuating his dark blue hair, his black and green Dr.Martens balancing everything. For sure, he wasn't the one who picked this outfit. And Eric was mentally thanking Juyeon for that because if he had done it, then the blonde boy would be dead sooner than he expected because he looked deadly like that. 

A few whispers and giggling caught Eric’s attention when Juyeon casually intertwined their hands while telling his brother that he could come with them. Apparently, they were going to find something to eat and, since Eric was there, would spend their lunch with him. The latter nodded and tried to focus on their conversation, not being able to withdraw from the girls he was hearing near them, fangirling over his boyfriend and talking about them. He didn't mind showing affection to Juyeon in public, he usually was the more tactile in their couple, however, on that day, he was really self-conscious about the difference between the both of them. Juyeon looked like a God, too handsome for this Earth, while Eric was in a shapeless hoodie and some tracksuits, his messy hair still peaking out of his beanie. Thankfully he had already met Minkyu because he would have been so ashamed if not. 

His eyes couldn't leave the blue-haired boy’s figure, his blush even stronger as he was thinking about Juyeon. He loved seeing his eyes sparkle when he laughed. He loved smelling his strong perfume, a present Eric gave him for Christmas. He loved feeling his strong yet soft presence near him, reassuring and natural. Juyeon had made him come to terms with his bisexuality without even knowing it, because, well, he was Juyeon. In every aspect of his life, he was perfect. A perfect student, a perfect son, a perfect boyfriend. While Eric was just...Eric. But for an unknown reason, it seemed to please the stunning guy who squeezed his hand a bit more, making him raise his eyes towards him. 

Juyeon’s sweet gaze was on him, reading his thoughts as if he was an open book, which made him blush even more, a small smile breaking onto his face. It was scary to think that the other could see how seductive Eric found him and how in love he was. But he didn't know just that, the blonde boy already knew it when his boyfriend looked at him, leaning a bit to bring their faces closer, his free hand slightly resting against his cheek, while Minkyu was too focused on the menu, turning his back to them. 

”I know what you are thinking about.” Juyeon’s voice was soft, and addictive whisper that crashed against Eric’s lips as he didn't mind the people around them. ”But I swear I should see you more often when you’re just coming out of the gym, because you look breathtaking.” 

Eric’s face burned under the compliment, him melting against Juyeon who leaned a bit more to kiss him slowly. It was a kiss sweet and loving but Eric knew it was also full of unsaid things, both of them parting away with a knowing smile when Minkyu let out a disgusted complaint, willing about how his brother could wait for him to be gone to smooch his boyfriend. 


End file.
